


Up for Anything

by Jeanettesc, kittykatknits



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All kinds of oral, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RPF, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, smut is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanettesc/pseuds/Jeanettesc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatknits/pseuds/kittykatknits
Summary: Sophie is back in Belfast to film retakes with Kit. Richard surprises her with a visit. The moment Sophie utters the word "Jonsa" he suggests looking up just how far GoT ships go. One search will lead to an allnighter that none of them prepared for.Or-what happens when old friends drink and discover fanfic based on the characters they play(ed) and decide to imitate art.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts), [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts), [angelwings80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings80/gifts), [RedMandaPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMandaPanda/gifts).



> First chapter just a tease really. Don't remember what started the idea, but two authors talk long enough to get an idea in their head and the next thing you know, it's a multichapter fic. Can't take credit, kittykatknits should jump in soon!

 

 

Settled into her room, she sat on the corner of her bed and checked her phone for his text. Nothing. No surprise, he was busy, constantly busy, so much so, waiting for a response could lead to a letdown. The extra scenes shrouded in mystery she could understand, God knows how many times they both came back for it, but the distance between schedules and continents, when a mere sighting turned into a hailstorm of social media frenzy, she understood, but not without pouting about it. Jealousy was pointless. They were so different. She was still so young..and dammit so was he. Different souls attach to each other everyday.

Whatever. 

Falling on her back, she folded her hands over her stomach and thought of taking a nap. The flight to Belfast was long and she felt it in burning in her eyes. No sooner had she closed them, she heard a ding as the phone vibrated next to her hand. Expecting to see a text from him, she smiled when she read a text from "the other brother". He was in town. How he knew, was beyond her, but it made her stomach flutter to think of seeing him. It had been way too long. Typing which hotel and room number she bit her lip sending it, and thought of how much cuter he was when he did it. His trademark. His reply was instant. He'd be by within the hour, and did she want any alcohol.

**_That would be lovely!_ **

Hopping off her bed, she rushed to the bathroom and hurried taking a shower. She was giddy and determined to look her best.

"Hey there little sister!"

Richard's silky voice drew a breath from her.

"Heeeeyyyy!" She squealed, hugging his neck.

His left arm wrapped around her back as she reveled in the firmness of his arm and chest. She pulled away first, cautious of the length of time she could embrace him before breathing him in would become too obvious. Looking down at the bag he carried in his right hand, she smirked, meeting those sparkling blue eyes.

"What have you brought me?"

"Ahh, some goods that will lead to no good." He grinned as he stepped past her.

Emptying the bag of its contents one by one, Sophie's smile broadened once she saw her favorite drink being pulled out. He set everything on the table in front of the couch and sat down. Clapping his hands together, he looked up at her and stood back up.

"We need glasses Soph, it's been too long. Come here."

She stepped forward and sank into his arms once more, this time with both strong arms around her. The sound that came from her throat was one mixed with pleasure and surprise. He held her tight, so much tighter than he ever had. It made her miss him in her life.

"How did you-"

"Kit and I talked a few days ago. I saw him in Naples and-"

"Oh, yeah. The Dolce thing. Emilia-"

"Yeah." He nodded.

She shrugged. "D and G..they ship them more than Jonsa I guess."

Richards laughter cut through the silence. She widened her eyes and couldn't help burst out in laughter. He waved his hand in front of his face and started to walk into the kitchenette. Once he tried a few cupboards he found two glasses and walked back into the living room.

"Soph, do you really follow any of that?" He asked while he worked the caps off their bottles.

Shrugging again and watching his handiwork, she found herself feeling the sting of jealousy.

"No..I just..it's out of my hands, and yet I keep getting asked about the dynamics of our character's development. Maybe I'm letting it get to me way more than I should."

He shook his head, that irresistible grin edging around his lips.

"Fans have been waiting for that hook up long before we auditioned for our roles sweet girl."

"Ugh, don't call me that."

Richard laughed. "Have you any idea of the length those 'ships' go? You'd be amazed!" He said handing her a full glass.

She took it and downed half in a couple gulps. Licking her lips, she looked back at him with interest.

"Lengths?"

He chuckled, almost evilly, as he reached for his back pocket, pulling out his phone. Handing it to her, he downed the contents of his glass and met her eyes.

"Google it. Google Robb and Sansa Stark." His smirk was enough to send warmth racing under her skin. "I'll refill your glass."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories are found, tags are mentioned, fics are read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kittkatknits finally jumping in.

Richard handed Sophie her now full glass and watched as she typed away on his phone. It had been to long since he had last seen her, his “little sister” was quite the gorgeous woman. Her hair was back to its original lovely blond, reminding him that Sophie wasn’t his sister and her long legs made it clear his Sophie wasn’t so little any more.

“Have fun with that. I’m going on the balcony for a quick smoke.”

He headed outside where he quickly lit a cigarette and took a drag, he needed a moment in the cool air to clear his head. He hadn’t missed the way she had pulled herself out of his arms the way she did.

Richard finished the last of his cigarette before throwing it away and heading back in. Sophie was laying on her bed, long legs bent and one crossed over the other, her mouth hung open  in delight.

She giggled at him. “How did you find out about this? Did you know they call it Robsa, that might be an even cuter name than Jonsa.”

He sat down beside her, placing a hand on her left knee. “From one of the caterers while I was shooting the Oasis pilot. I haven’t read any of it though.”

Sophie flashed him a wicked grin, she seemed to be enjoying this. “You really should have, you’re missing out. Listen to the tags for these stories: sibling incest, oral sex, rough sex, smut, smut again, more smut, all kinds of oral, light bondage, sexual tension. Oh, and this one’s my favorite, ‘The author regrets nothing’.” She smiled at him and laughed. “We need to be sure and read that one.”

“You want to read these?” Richard felt a little shocked.

She grinned at him again, looking like a temptress. “Don’t you? They sound delightful. Here, take your phone back, I’ll get my iPad. Which one should we look at first?”

Sophie got up off the bed, leaving him alone to realize he had been cupping her knee the entire time.

He watched her move across the room when a thought struck, he better check first. “Hey Soph, are you still with Joe Jonas, I’ve heard some rumors.”

She turned to walk back to him, tablet in hand, and bit her lower lip before smirking at him. “Not, really, we’re just playing a bit is all.” She placed her hand on his arm, slowly stroking. “What about you? I heard some rumors too.”

Richard laughed in response. “No, just a bit of playing here as well, I’m completely available.” He hoped that wasn’t too obvious.

She laid back down on the bed, this time placing her head in his lap. Richard began stroking her blond hair, it was even softer than he had imagined it would be.

“Oh, this, listen to this, it’s by Janina. I think I’m going to love her writing.”

 

_She forced herself to slow down, enjoying how he watched her undo his buttons slower now and then helped him pull it off. His undershirt came next and Sansa couldn’t help but lean in and flick her tongue against one of his nipples._

_He groaned and threaded his fingers in her hair, lifted her head, and kissed her hungrily. “You’ve given me so much already,” he gasped when he broke the kiss and went to work on her jeans. “And now you’ve given me even more.”_

_Sansa quickly rid herself of her jeans and reached for him. He caught her up in his arms and kissed her again. He then began to walk her back to the bed. He slid his hands over her panty-clad bottom when they reached the edge of the bed and pushed her into him, letting her feel his erection pressing against her through his pants._

_Sansa moaned and then let out a squeal of surprise when Robb then tore her panties off. “I’ll buy you more,” he said hotly._

 

Richard wasn’t quite sure what to say. “Well, he thought to buy her more panties. Robb is a considerate man.”

Sophie looked up at him, giggling. “I think I see why all the readers love Robb Stark.”

“You know he is a fictional character, right?”

She stroked his arm again. “He’s very handsome too. Haven’t you watched the show?”

“You should read another one.” Her touches were becoming a bit too distracting.

“Are you blushing, Richard Madden?” She didn’t force an answer from him though. “Let’s see, this one is by vivilove.”

 

_“You are so tight, sweet sister. So fucking tight. Gods, I want to feel you wrapped around my cock but for now this is enough. I’m going to make you come. I want to hear you say my name, love.”_

_Sansa moaned louder at this words and felt like she was climbing towards something she had never known. He began kissing her neck and jaw, his tongue lashing her skin with delightful swipes as his beard scraping lightly across her soft skin. He nipped at her ear and whispered sweet and dirty things to her. He took her over the precipice she had been trying to reach. He had pushed her over and now she was falling or flying and breaking apart into a million pieces from his touch alone._

_“Oh, Robb…” she whimpered once the feeling started to fade. He kissed the side of her neck gently now where he had bitten her earlier._

 

Sophie placed the tablet down to gaze up at him. “I think I could fall in love with Robb Stark too. What sort of ‘sweet and dirty things’ do you think he told Sansa?”

Richard swallowed, not sure how to answer. “Probably told her that he likes kissing her, seems like something Robb Stark would say.”

“Likes kissing her, that’s sweet but not nearly dirty enough. Can’t you do better than that?”

“Dirtier? You want dirtier?”

She placed her hand on his thigh. “Well, yes. You played him, what sorts of dirty things would Robb Stark say?”

Richard was beginning to wonder if Sophie was doing this on purpose. She wasn’t his little sister and he was starting to realize this could be rather fun. He gave her a flirtatious smile before speaking, “Oh, I think he’d tell her how much he loves fucking her, how he wants to spend every night of his life doing that. I think he would tell her how much he loves her body, all the places he wants to kiss her.”

Sophie’s smile disappeared before she answered him, “I think Sansa would like Robb telling her that very much.”

Richard looked at at her, she was still in his lap, her head rather close to his dick. They were both silent for several seconds, he was beginning to think he should try to kiss her.

“Sophie?”

She never answered, their moment broken by the sound of text notifications on his phone.

Sansa sat back up and scooted away. “Is it Kit?””

He swiped his phone, looking at the screen. “Yeah, he’ll be here in ten minutes. Asked that we have a drink ready to go for him.”

“Shall we find some more stories for him? I think Kit will want to join in the fun, don’t you?”

“I don’t think Kit wants to read stories of Robb and Sansa fucking, Soph.”

She gave him a devilish laugh, he started to feel a bit worried. “I guess we’ll need to find some that include Jon then. If we can find Robb and Sansa, surely Jon deserves to get in on the fun.”

He ignored that, heading to the kitchenette to get a third glass out to pour Kit’s drink.

A feminine squeal came from the bed once again. “Richard, Richard, come here. You have to see this. Absolute perfection.”

Richard set the filled glass on a nearby table before returning to resume his previous place on the bed. “I suppose you found another story, then?”

Sophie leaned her head on his shoulder before answering him. “It’s another Janina story, I knew I would like her. This one’s called ‘Just the Three of Us’ and has a threesome tag.”

“I suppose you’ll tell me Sansa gets to have a bit of fun with both of them.”

He watched her fingers moving along the tablet, the story page slowly moving as she read through it. “I think Sansa has more than a bit of fun, it looks like Robb and Jon take very good care of her. Listen to this.”

 

_"I want to taste you," Jon whispered in her ear._

_"Mmmm," she moaned again. "Yesss..."_

_Robb straightened and discarded his lounge pants. He then heaved himself up on the island and tangled his hands in Sansa's long red locks and gazed down at her. "Will you suck me, sweet girl?"_

_She nodded and moved to stand before him._

_"But first," Jon said, before her head descended, and pulled his t-shirt off her. He smirked at her. "Naughty girl not wearing panties..." She smiled knowingly. Little minx. This had been her plan the whole time. Jon discarded his own lounge pants, and while she bent at the waist and took Robb's cock in her sweet mouth, Jon knelt down on the floor before her and spread her legs. He licked into her and her body jerked and then she groaned, which he knew Robb reaped the benefit of._

 

Richard wasn’t sure what to say, that was even more intense than Robb and Sansa. “Wow, yeah, that was pretty hot.”

“Incredibly hot, I think I’m growing jealous of Sansa, she gets both of them. How lucky is she?”

It was Richard’s turn to be interrupted when they heard a knock at the door. It seemed Kit had a bit of a talent for interruptions.

Sophie chuckled, “Kit’s here.”

She got up to answer the door. Richard was now certain, this night was turning out to be quite entertaining. He was starting to wonder what else might happen.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit catches on, more stories are read, the guys make a move.

Kit waited at the door, hoping that drink was ready. He needed a bit of fun and distraction tonight, between Gunpowder and the reshoots, some escape sounded perfect.

The door opened to an excited “Kit! Kit! Kit” and he was suddenly yanked into the hotel room, enveloped in a seductive blend of lemon and roses. He  pulled her in for a tight hug and then counted to three before kissing her cheek and letting go. Kit had felt tempted for more in the past but Sophie’s repeated use of “big brother” always stopped him.

“I’ve missed you too, Sophie,” he said, briefly putting his arm around her waist.

Looking around the room, Kit noticed a glass sitting on the table and desperately hoped it was the drink he had been looking forward too. “Any chance that’s mine?”

He grabbed his drink, taking several quick swallows before turning to Richard. The man sat on the bed, looking at something on an iPad, shaking his head in what appeared to be denial. Kit had missed him.

“Hello brother,” Kit said, launching into an old joke between them.

Richard grinned, tossing the tablet on the bed and moving towards him. “Good to see you again, Snow.”

Kit briefly went into character for his line. “And you, Stark.”

The two chuckled over their ritual before reaching out for a brief hug. Film commitment made it difficult, but they had made a point to see each other as often as possible. The friendship they had started so many years ago was still strong.

“Are you two still doing that?” Sophie walked up between them, close enough that his hip touched hers. “How’s Rose?”

“Rose sort of broke up with me. With our current schedules, she asked if we could put everything on hold for awhile. I guess you could say I’m single, at least for now.” Kit had been disappointed when she had told him but wasn’t overly upset, they had never really been serious.

Sophie flashed Richard a meaningful look before turning her attention to him, “I’m sorry to hear that Kit.”

He only shrugged in response, something in her voice told him she wasn’t all that sorry, maybe even excited.

Kit watched as Richard put his arm around her, his hand lightly stroking up and down her back. He took in Sophie as she stood there, wearing a pair of red shorts that barely covered her ass, giving him a lovely view of her long legs, and a halter top. Kit was missing something, he was pretty sure of it.

“Kit, do you want to see what we were looking at? It’s hilarious, you’ll absolutely love it, I promise.” She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bed.

Richard followed behind, murmuring, “You best drink that down quickly.”

Kit had no idea what his friend meant but trusted him, quickly swallowing the last bit and handing his glass back to Richard.

“I’ll get you another, you’ll want it.”

Sophie sat down next to him, so close her back was practically resting against his chest. “You know all the questions we’ve been getting about Jonsa? Would you believe there is even more than that?”

Kit was confused, he was certain the producers had only told him the season eight story line. Picking his words carefully, he responded, “You mean the Jon and Sansa ship? Do you know something I don’t?”

Sophie leaned her head back, giving him a great view of her neck and cleavage. He’d always thought she had nice tits. “Oh, I do, and you’re going to love it.”

He was intrigued. “Am I now?”

Richard came back, a filled glass in hand. “You’ll want to start drinking this.”

He heard Sophie giggle. “It turns out lots of fans love Jon and Sansa even more when Robb Stark is there with them.”

Kit looked up at Richard, not really sure how to respond.

“I told you.”

“Yeah, I guess you did.” Kit took several large sips of his drink before turning his attention back to Sophie. “As in, the three of them, together, in a relationship?” He felt oddly intrigued

“Richard found it, we’ve been reading stories together. You want to hear some?” Sophie was blushing.

“Not quite, you found them, Soph. I just told you it existed.” Richard sat down next to Sophie and began lightly stroking the inside of her thigh.

Kit was starting to think his wish for a bit of fun and distraction may just come true after all. Pretending not to notice what Richard was doing, Kit answered Sophie, “Yeah, sounds good. Anything particular you were looking at?”

She gave a short laugh and a seductive grin. “Oh, yes. This one is by angelwings80 and one of her tags is ‘I’m going to hell’. She paused, laughing, bending back against his chest. Kit got an even better view of her tits. “Let’s go to hell with her.” She scrolled down on the iPad for a minute and began reading.

 

_“She’s ready for you,” he said.  “Be gentle.  She’s soft, and sweet, and beautiful.”  He smiled at her, moving to her side so Robb could settle between her legs._

_When Robb entered her, he was slow, gritting his teeth at the wet heat that surrounded him.  “Gods you are tight Sansa,” he said.  His thrusts were slow and decadent, pulling almost all the way out before pushing himself back to where he wanted to be.  Jon caressed her breasts, kissing her lips before moving his hand down to rub circles against her nub.  Before long, she was whimpering, clutching Jon’s hair in her hand._

_“Sweetling,” Jon cooed.  “Let go of my hair.”  Sansa released his locks and he began kissing down her body until he was at both Sansa and Robb’s center, where their bodies met.  He lightly flicked Sansa’s nub with his tongue, moving in sync with Robb’s thrusting.  Pushing him back with a hand on his belly, Robb pulled out of Sansa and moaned when Jon’s mouth enveloped him._

 

Kit stared at  Richard, not sure what he just heard. “Oh, fuck. Lucky Sansa, I guess.”

He grinned evilly, “Yeah, I think the fucking was just getting started and from it sounded like, Robb was the one about to get lucky.”

“Probably not, Jon isn’t very good, at least from what I’ve heard.” He didn’t elaborate further, letting Richard make of it what he would. “Read another one, Soph. Tell me what Jon does to Sansa.”

“How about what they all do to each other. The tag on this one is “All kinds of oral’. I think we know what that means.”

Sophie traced his lips with her finger as she spoke. Kit thought quickly, opening his mouth the barest amount so his tongue stroked her. She didn’t respond but he say her eyes widen, Sophie had liked it.

 

_"Then be quick about it Robb." Jon said hoarsely._

_He watched as Robb walked behind Sansa, shooting him a final look. Jon nodded and Robb got to his knees behind her, pulling her shorts down. She greedily lifted her ass in anticipation, before he felt the wetness of her mouth again. Robb's face disappeared behind her, and he felt her jerk forward, as his tongue must have pushed inside her. She moaned loudly, as Jon tried to watch her getting tongue fucked by her brother._

_Fuck, that's hot..I need to set aside an evening where I can just watch them._

_He thrust his hips up, fucking deep into her throat, as he watched Robb licking higher, his fingers replacing his tongue. His eyes were closed, pushing his face deep into her ass._

_Fuck!_

_Watching his wife getting her ass licked was too much. He grasped her hair, pumped inside her moaning mouth, and pulsed come against the back of her throat. He threw his head back, flashes of white flashed before his tightly closed lids._

 

Richard’s mouth hung open, whether from shock or arousal, Kit could not tell. Eventually, he turned his hips towards Sophie, adjusting her legs so he sat between them.  “I think I’m officially jealous of Jon Snow now, he just got sucked off by Sansa. Shit.”

Kit felt the same way, his cock was getting hard. He thought again of the season eight storyline he’d been told about, there was hope for Jon Snow yet, the poor man. He thought for a moment, considering how to best push this forward. He was up for anything and was beginning to think Sophie and Richard might feel the same way.

He stroked her face with one finger, feather light. “What of Sansa? Tell us what both of them do for her, they should treat her like the queen she is.”

“This is from the same story….oh…..oooohhhh…” Sophie slowly scrolled on her tablet, saying nothing else.

“You still there, sweet girl?” He cooed against her ear.

She came back to herself, her face a bit more flushed than it had been. “This is...sexy.”

 

_"Roll her to her side Robb." Jon commanded._

_Robb pulled out of Sansa, let her fall to her side and lay down in front of her. Pulling her close by her shoulders, he entered her, as Jon spooned himself behind her. She draped her leg over Ro_ _bb's thigh while Jon's slick fingers felt for her opening, sliding two inside, he spread them and replaced them with the head of his cock. Inching his way slowly inside her ass, Sansa's short gasps started to become higher pitched when Robb grabbed her ass, sheathing himself inside her cunt._

_They were both now fully inside, moving so slow she nearly stopped breathing._

_"Fuck." She whined. "Please..please fuck me Jon..Robb..I'm so close."_

_Their groans echoed in her ears as they both began moving. Robb's tongue explored her mouth while hands moved all over her body. Robb's hand held her thigh, while thrusting in and out of her, and Jon's hand kneading her breasts while his slow rhythm sent heat racing to her core._

 

Sophie set the tablet down, finished reading. “Well. that was intense. I wouldn’t mind being Sansa for a little while, if it meant having some fun with Jon and Robb.”

Kit looked over at Richard, saw the silent question. Apparently, he was up for something else as well. He looked back at Sophie, almost laying on him, eyes half-lidded, the tip of her pink tongue sticking out. It’d been awhile since he’d had a threesome, if Richard was up for one then so was he.

“Hey Soph, why bother wanting to be Sansa, when you can have the real thing?"

She opened her mouth to respond but Kit didn’t wait to hear her, leaning down to kiss her. From the corner of his eye, he saw Richard moving his hands up her body, settling one on her hip and the other on her breast.

Tonight would be a bit of fantasy for the three of them after all.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking it to a whole new level. Caution: Smut ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeanettesc here
> 
> *taking the baton from kitty in time for the smut*

 

The initial shock of feeling Kit's lips on hers took the breath right out of her while Richard's hands moved over her body. Her brain couldn't process what was happening fast enough before her body reacted. The heat that surged through her was overwhelming, when she felt, more than heard herself moan against Kit's mouth before parting her lips. She wanted, no, _craved_ his tongue. Even with the faintest hint of whiskey and cigarettes, he still tasted sweet and though it had just begun, she was certain she didn't want it to end. 

Feeling carried away in the soft, full lips she'd been forced to stare at for two years, she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked a bit more eagerly than she intended. Imagining it was one thing, doing it, exceeded all expectations. Just as he came in to kiss her more urgently, Sophie felt Richard's hand on her bare thigh, firmly grasping her breast as he pressed his groin against her backside. She felt tingles shoot up her spine as fear and exhilaration crept in.

Feeling Richard's erection suddenly made this very _real._ A fantasy, the depths of which her subconscious could barely reach, was starting to manifest in the form of her first threesome. Dreams of Kit and dreams of Richard hadn't happened as often as she wanted, but when they did, she enjoyed the hell out of them with no remorse. This was different. This was both. Both. Both! At the same time! How was this even going to happen? Would they reenact a scene in one of the fics she had just read them? 

Her random thought was interrupted as Richard's hand slipped below her shorts. Holding her breath against Kit's mouth, she felt his fingers skim through her mound. Once his fingertip touched her clit, she gasped. Grasping her shoulders, Kit deepened their kiss and slowly eased her back to lay against Richard's chest, where he wasted no time slipping his finger down her slit and straight into her her cunt.

"Oh _fuck."_ Richards voice strained close to her ear. 

Kit slowly pulled away, but not before sucking her bottom lip. "Yeah?"

Sophie could only imagine how she looked, but was very aware of how wet she was and met Kit's eyes as Richard's finger came out slowly. Now her fear was that he would stop.

"Fuck yes. Sophie here is soaking, aren't you sweet girl? Is this for me?" He adjusted himself, settling his rather intimidating, still confined cock against the cleft of her ass. "Or _him?"_

Kit's eyes were back on hers, but before she could think of how to answer, Richard's finger slipped back in. Try as she could to stay focused on the way Kit looked at her, she squeezed her eyes shut as Richard used a second finger to circle her clit. She reached out to grasp at Kit's arm, moaning out and digging her nails through his shirt while Richard's ministrations picked up speed.

" _Oh..oh god."_  She breathed.

"Jesus Richard, whatever you're doing, don't stop. You should see how beautiful she is right now." Kit spoke in that familiar raspy voice she had committed to memory. 

She felt her button being pulled at and then her zipper. She opened her eyes, catching Kit looking back up at her. She knew he was seeking permission to pull them off as Richard used the easier access to plunge deeper. 

"I want to watch, I want to see you Soph." 

She couldn't deny the request. Any trepidation she ever had about Kit seeing her naked would have never existed had he looked at her the way he did now. She nodded and lifted her bottom as he pulled them straight down. He didn't look away once she was exposed. He licked his lips, so engrossed in watching Richard finger her, she herself looked down to take in the view. A small whimper caught in her throat at the sight. Richard's knuckles rippled as he went in and out, the muscles in his arm flexing while three fingers worked masterfully inside. Noticing Kit adjust himself over his pants, she lifted her head.

"Take them off." She demanded.

He stayed straight faced for a few seconds, she worried he'd changed his mind, until she saw his eyes change again. Why did he tease her? She could read his thoughts. 

_Yes Kit, I'm sure._

He removed his shirt first, then stood to undo his tight jeans. The damn jeans that left nothing to the imagination and she had a laugh about it on more than one occasion. He kept everything in those jeans, his phone, his cigarettes, lighter, earbuds, and most importantly, that obvious bulge she never felt free to gawk at. Pulling out one item after another from his pockets, he set everything on the nightstand.

" _Ahh!"_

Richard's fingers curled inside her and she knew he did it on purpose. Lost for a moment, she found herself grinding against the rough denim, wanting his clothes off as well. Her eyes snapped open when she heard Kit's zipper and bit her lips to keep her eyes open. In spite of Richard's genius attempt to distract her through torturous pleasure, she watched Kit bend down. She stared in awe as he stood back up. He was a grower. Those vicious rumours were spread by bitter women who obviously never got a chance to see the real thing. She licked her lips at the sight and said a quick prayer for her body..she'd be putting it through a little hell tonight, but damn, how she looked forward to the ride. 

He grinned at her reaction, then slowly kneeled by the bed. He leaned closer and watched. 

"Spread your legs Sophie." 

He controlled her with that tone, but she was so close, so god damn close she tightened her thighs, and writhed with Richard's fingers.

"Richard, stop." 

She felt Richard's abdomen tighten and his chest lifting her head as he sat up. 

"She's so close Kit, fuck."

"I know." He never took his eyes off her. "Get undressed." 

She groaned as he pulled his fingers from her, hearing him swear under his breath. Kit pulled her up by her hands until her legs swung off the bed. He stayed kneeled in front of her while the bed bounced as Richard impatiently removed his clothes. She broke eye contact with Kit to glance at Richard once she saw his feet pushing off his pants. He followed her eyes to his own cock and scoot closer. She feared she may see shame once she looked into his eyes but let him lift her face gently with his knuckle. 

Finally facing him, she saw a different stare. _Longing._ Closing her eyes as he came forward, she fell into his kiss. His kiss was different. No better or worse than Kit's, it just made her _feel_ different. His lips moved tenderly with hers, his hands on both sides of her neck and moving slowly under her hair, using them to pull her closer to his mouth. His beard, soft against her chin, moved up and down as their tongues entwined, danced, hungrier for more. Reaching out both hands, her fingers sought out the mesmerizing hair on his chest. She traced her nails through it and gasped.

"W..what's wrong?" He asked breathless.

Keeping her eyes shut, she leaned her forehead against his chin. "I've..never been with a man with..chest hair." She answered softly.

Richard chuckled, as she faced him with a shy smile. He leaned in to kiss her quickly. His eyebrows arched in a sad way when he pulled back. 

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to kiss you." 

Richard's confession nearly floored her. She looked to Kit, an amused smile across his lips and she felt her face flush. There was nothing standing between them now. Stripped bare before each other, she felt the throbbing return between her legs and tightened her thighs.

"What was that you read earlier? Robb had his face buried in Sansa's ass while-"

"While Jon fucked her mouth?" She finished.

"Did it _say that?"_ Richard asked.

Sophie shot him a teasing grin. "Something along those lines."

Kit sat up on his knees and put his hands on her shoulders. "I want to do that to you Soph."

The thought of having Kit fill her mouth while Richard buried his tongue in her ass, got her heart racing. It thumped wildly in her chest and the nervousness must have shown.

"You've never done that before have you?" Kit asked her.

She shook her head.

"Well you've never done _this_ before, and here we are, the three of us." Kit looked at Richard. "I want to trade places though. I honestly can't wait another minute without tasting you Sophie, so I'm going to be Robb in this scenario." 

She took a deep breath and glanced once more at Richard. "Lay back Richard." 

His head snapped up and those wide blue eyes only strengthened her determination. She reached down and boldly wrapped her fingers around his cock. Richard choked out a moan.

"Don't you want to be in my mouth?" She teased.

" _Yes."_ He breathed.

"Then lay back." The sound of her own voice impressed her. She was going to do this, and she couldn't wait to drive Richard out of his mind. 

As he slowly moved to the middle of her bed, she took a moment to drink in his body. He was so beautiful, confident in his body without being cocky. She admired it so much, she licked her lips and grabbed him from under his knees. Urging him slowly down, until she backed into Jon's hands.

"Right there." Kit said. "Now let your legs-" Sophie already knew how he wanted her as she got into position. "Good girl. Perfect Sophie." 

She was bent over the bed, her ass exposed, laying flat on her stomach between Richard's legs. Her right arm rested over his leg and she looked up to catch him staring. Propped up on his elbows, she noticed his chest moving erratically as her fingers inched up his thigh. Scraping the skin around his balls with her nails, she followed the same path with her tongue. He throbbed in her grip and she licked her lips before licking the drop that awaited her. She heard a sharp intake of breath through his teeth and continued to watch him as she sunk down as far as she could. Richard's eyes rolled back along with his head, and she heard him groan her name. 

As she came up, she licked more precum from the top and actually smacked her lips. She wasn't a big fan of giving head, but she couldn't get enough of his. She cried out the second she was about to go back down on Richard, feeling Kit's tongue on her clit. 

"Fuck." She whimpered. 

Kit licked through her folds and pushed his tongue deep inside her. She trembled and took a deep breath before taking Richard back in her mouth. As she went down, she pushed her tongue below her bottom lip, opening her throat to take him deeper. Letting the tip of him slide towards the back of her throat, she bobbed a few times before Kit's tongue made her come up for air. Her and Richard were panting heavily already and they had just gotten started. Another deep breath and she was going back down on Richard. The sounds he made getting her more hot, as she took him deep into her mouth.

" _Fuck anh fuck Sophie."_ He growled.

She heard another growl from behind her before Kit thrust his tongue into her ass. " _Unh!_ Oh my god." She choked out. "What..god Kit, what are you _doing?"_

Without stopping to answer, he dove deeper. His fingers moved flat against the wall through her slit, sliding up and down, causing her to breathe heavily through her nose as her lips grasped around Richard's cock. As she came up, she continued to stroke him with her hand while Kit mercilessly lapped into her ass. She bucked back, eager for his tongue to go deeper. 

" _Mmm,_ I knew you would love this." He said hoarsely. "You want more?"

"Yes." She pleaded. 

"Show me how much you love Richard in your mouth first." 

Looking back, Kit stood on his knees and urged her with a nod. She desperately wanted his tongue back where it was, doing what it was doing, but his fingers still moved inside her, and she saw how much he wanted to watch them. She turned around and gave Richard one more glance before opening her mouth. She found it much easier to concentrate on doing this well, when Kit wasn't driving her wild. She hummed around him as saliva leaked from the corner of her mouth. She found a rhythm that undid Richard more and more. Using her tongue along with her fingers, she began to move faster. The faster she went, the more his thighs would tighten under her arms. 

She wanted him to cum, aroused by the mere thought of Richard losing himself in her mouth. 

"She's more wet now." Kit said over her shoulder.

"Christ Kit, shut the fuck _up."_ Richard tried to snap but it came out more like pleading. His hands gently grasped both sides of her hair. "Soph, don't.. _stop."_

She heard his shaky voice and kept going. She felt his grasp in her hair tighten, she continued quickly, and made no move to pull off him when he grunted her name.

"Soph, _Sophie..I'm.."_

She used her free hand to reach up, digging her nails into his chest and held him in her mouth until his hips bucked up. She felt warmth pulsing down her throat. Coming up enough to swallow the rest, Richard's achy grunts and spasms beneath her, wasnt enough. She was determined to make him cum again. She licked one final time before she was being twisted onto her back by her feet. 

Kit threw her legs over his shoulders as he went back down. She dug her heels into his back and raised her bottom off the bed. Hearing his throaty laughter, she pouted.

"What is it you want?" Kit asked.

"You know what I want." She whined.

"I know what you want Soph, I want you to _say it."_

Pounding her fists on the bed, she sighed in defeat. "I want your tongue.." She started to cover her face but felt Richard's hands stop her. He caressed her breasts and moved his hand down her stomach. "B-back in my ass." She finished.

"See? That wasn't so hard." He teased. Looking over her shoulder as she leaned back against Richard, he began to lower his head. 

"You got her front?" Kit asked.

"Yes." He answered quickly. 

With that, Kit's face disappeared from sight as he lifted her hips high. Once she felt his tongue dart back inside her, she cried out, burying her face in Richard's chest. He moved to her side, keeping one arm behind her neck, he slowly dipped his fingers in her and pulled them out. She watched him bring them up to his lips, and suck the wetness from them. His eyes shut for a second, then he leaned down. 

"I insist on devoting an entire night feasting on your cunt Sophie." His eyes, as he pulled up, gave no indication that he was anything but completely serious. 

Before she could nod in agreement, his fingers slid back inside as he continued to watch her. She felt Kit flicking his tongue around her entrance while Richard's fingers worked in similar motion. Her feet moved up and down Kit's back. She was begging through whimpers not words, and at the point of screaming in frustration, Kit's tongue finally slammed into her. 

"Yes! _Oh god..Kit, please...Richard."_ She was pulling at everything she could grasp. One hand full of Richard's hair, another seeking Kit's. 

He didn't stop, and with force that kept building with each thrust, Kit's tongue plunged deeper. She finally grasped onto a wisp of his hair and lifted her ass even higher. Leading Richard to her breast by his hair, he sucked softly and nipped hard enough to take her breath away. Her shallow breaths came out higher and higher, feeling the burn in her chest and the building ache that was ready to burst. Richard's breath quickened close to her face.

"That's our girl." He whispered. "Cum around my fingers Soph, though I'm sure it will feel better around my cock."

" _Anhh!"_ She cried. 

Pulling Kit in, the release began to seize through her body. Richard's middle finger smoothed against her clit and she saw a flash of white, while her body heaved forward. She buried her face in Richard's chest again as her body convulsed in waves, each one more intense. Her mouth opened against his chest as she panted heavily, feeling Kit lick greedily through her cunt. Ending with the tip of his tongue across her clit, her body jerked once more before he crawled on top of her. He swept the hair from her forehead and rolled to her other side. Sophie lay between them, spent, but still stirring. She was hungry, thirsty and definitely needed a minute before they went any further.

"Want me to order something to eat?" Kit suggested.

"Yes!" She squeaked.

"Okay, I'll make the call, Richard, pour more drinks, and Soph, find the fic with the threesome you want." He jumped off the bed with the energy her and Richard did not feel just yet.

She let her head roll to the side and lazily gazed at him. 

"Richard, what did I get us into?"

He smiled and brought her hand up to his lips. Kissing the top of her hand, he looked back at her.

" _You_ Sophie. You got us into _you."_

She smiled back and let his answer swim in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I made the oral last a while. They haven't even had sex yet. I hope y'all enjoyed and thanks to our readers. Thanks to the Robsa writers and fans, and thanks to kitty for making this fun again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move on from oral to the dirty. Next chap is Jon's POV and some filthy explicit sex

 

He wouldn't be laying in her disheveled bed covers when she got out of the bathroom. No, he'd look too..needy. Kit's voice came faintly from the other room as he picked his jeans up off the floor, and of course one leg was inside out. He rolled his eyes at himself, thinking of how ridiculously eager he must have looked to her, when he kicked off his pants like a five year old. Hearing the sink running in the bathroom, he started to step into the first leg of of his jeans and hopped towards the door  while he still worked his foot through the second. 

Once he went through the door, he saw Kit with his jeans already on _and his shirt!_ His back was turned, but Richard heard Kit's normal "chat voice" and didn't stop walking. He leaned down to swipe his cigarettes and lighter off the coffee table and just a few steps later pushed the doors open. He was lighting it before he took another step and took the longest drag of his life. His forearms collapsed over the rail as he bowed his head, blowing out a stream of smoke. The cool air came as a relief in his chest.

Lifting his fingers to his lips for another drag, he caught the lingering scent of her still on them. Inhaling _both_ addictions, his mind flashed to touching her, and then being inside her. His fingers going up, further..

_Warmer._

_Tighter._

_Getting more wet._

" _Fuck."_ He groaned.

He was losing his mind. If he couldn't get his shit together, he'd look like an ass, and worse still, he'd look like an ass in front of _Kit._ Kit. Kit in his calm, cool voice ordering food or talking schedules or distracting him while he was in her mouth. 

_That mouth._

_Her tongue._

_"_ Fuck!" Kit swore loudly. 

Richard felt himself being pulled back before he could turn his head. He flicked the butt away before Kit pulled him inside, slamming both doors shut.

"Are you _mad?"_

Richard stared back, wide eyed and confused.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"We're _in_ Belfast. _In_ Soph's hotel. _In_ her room. And you are _out_ on her balcony smoking a fucking cigarette _without_ your shirt on." He said the last few words through his teeth. 

Richard scrunched his face, more confused now than before. "What?"

Kit sighed heavily. "It takes one person Richard, one person carrying their phone. They glance up, they take your picture, they post it on _any_ social media site, and some cunning fan finds out you're actually standing on Soph's balcony." 

Richare narrowed his eyes. "Is this _your_ life?"

Kit stared straight. "This is _everyone_ Richard." He paused. "You aren't familiar? The rumours we would never be able to live down if one picture is taken out of context after about a million views? Tell me you know what I'm talking about." He urged.

Richard looked down at his feet..his actual bare feet. He hadn't given it a second thought. He was recognized often, but not often enough for an overnight life changing rumour to start. He was aware of how hot Kit was as of late, even as recently as Naples where he was pracrically mobbed, but the possibility of a single picture of him smoking on Sophie's balcony without his shirt on, having any kind of negative impact on her life, sunk in. 

"You're right. Sorry. It's my nerves, I needed a smoke." He explained quickly.

"Smoke inside." Kit suggested.

"It's non smoking." 

"You can pay off the hotel staff Richard..you _can't_ pay off the tourist who has a photo of shirtless Robb Stark on Sansa Stark's balcony."

"I _get_ it." He nodded, smiling at Kit's reference of their characters.

"What's up with you? Why are you nervous?" Kit asked while he lit his own cigarette.

He took another one from his pack but Richard shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you..is this your first-"

"No." Richard insisted. "Just with.. _Sophie."_

Kit chuckled softly, putting his hand over his shoulder, he shook his head and took another drag. "Don't tell me your smitten."

Richard felt his stomach twist. He raised his head and met Kit's eyes with a serious glare. "You're _not?"_

 _"_ With Sophie? I mean, I adore her. She's..she's-" Kit stopped to think of what to say but Richard spoke for him.

"Special." 

Kit tilted his head in response, arching his brow and grinned back at him. He felt like an idiot, not for saying the first thing that popped into his head, but the way he said it, and the way Kit was responding to it.

" _Special_." He nodded. "Yes, that's one way of putting it."

He continued to stare Richard down and he was aware of how heated his face started to feel. "It's..it's nothing man. I played her brother, she's a sweetheart and I never thought I'd be-"

"Inside her mouth?" Kit teased.

"Fuck you." He shot back. "This isn't weird for you? You go in tomorrow and shoot scenes with her. You're telling me it'll be easy for you after burying your face in her ass all night?"

Kit laughed. "Yeah, it's called acting, you should try it sometime." He prodded.

"Tonight..tonight isn't acting Kit." Richard warned.

"You're right." He took his last drag and dropped it into the empty wine bottle on the table. "It's suppose to be fun. This is suppose to be fun remember? Richard, she's a beautiful woman. None of us are in a serious committed relationship right now and good timing is exactly what you need for something like tonight to even happen in the first place." He slapped his shoulder and squeezed assuringly. "Don't tell me you haven't dreamed of sinking into her and fucking her senseless-"

"I _have."_ He interrupted. "I just..haven't dreamed of someone else with us." 

"Ouch." Kit's full lips pursed together. 

Before he opened his mouth to speak, a knock at the door rattled him, and he looked at Kit.

"Room service." Kit said.

Sophie suddenly came from her room wearing her suite's terry cloth robe and didn't hesitate to open the door. Richard moved quickly to the kitchenette as Kit remained where he was. He listened to her happily react to the things Kit ordered and poured himself a drink. They had two years of scenes together. That was a lot of time to get to know one another. What they preferred to eat, what their favorite drink was, how many cups of coffee or tea they had and at what time they usually had it. Kit probably knew what kind of music she listened to while she waited for her shots, what color her favorite sweats were in between costumes, her mom's name-

He jerked his head and downed his glass in one gulp pissed at how little scenes he had with both of them. As the sound of the door shut behind him, he turned around and watched Sophie's eyes dance from one colorful plate to another. Kit ordered fruit and cheese, bread and pastries, hummus and vegetables, and champagne and strawberries, and she was so ecstatic it unnerved him.

"Richard come and eat!" She insisted.

Kit was already by her side, plucking a ripe, red strawberry from the bowl and holding it to her lips. Locked in a gaze, she opened her equally red, sweet lips and took it into her mouth up to his fingertips. Kit smiled back at her and licked his fingers before pulling the bottle of champagne out of the ice bucket.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked him as he approached her. 

He was starving. For _her._

He reached for the tie of her robe and pulled gently. As it fell open to expose her flawless body, Richard looked into her eyes while brushing her robe aside. His hand grazed her hip and rounded down until he cupped her bottom. Her eyes widened as he held his gaze. He leaned down to kiss between her breasts, bending his knees while kissing her long torso until they finally hit the ground. His face now in front of her cunt, and with both hands on each cheek, he pulled her forward and extended his tongue. His nose buried into her hair as he plunged deeper, when she gasped over him. 

"Guess he was hungry for something else." Kit said behind her. 

Richard heard the cork pop and thrust his tongue through her lips. He inhaled her, taking everything about her in. Everything about her was lovely. The short gasping squeaks she made in pleasure, the sweet smell of her skin, her arousal, her nails digging into his scalp as she held onto his hair to keep from teetering. She parted her thigh to allow him further access and he didn't hesitate to take it. Finally tasting her, he rammed his tongue into her, going as far as physics would allow, curling his tongue against her walls and licking back up. Kissing her clit softly, he felt Sophie pull at his hair as she threw her leg over his shoulder.

Pulling back, he looked up to watch Kit supporting her from behind. He had his arms around her, his hands cupping both breasts while her long neck stretched to turn and kiss him. Richard looked back to the feast that awaited him and dove back in, licking straight inside her, and lapped up to suck at her clit. Listening to her whimper moans in Kit's mouth spurred him on. Flicking his tongue across her clit, he felt her knee jerk over his shoulder as she gasped for breath.

"Does he feel good Soph?" Kit asked gruffly.

"Yes." She choked. 

"You taste so good, I don't blame him. Is this what you wanted? Better than one of the stories?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

"What is it sweet girl?" Richard heard their kisses in between his words. "What did you want to act out?"

His thrusts inside her slowed, as he focused on her voice. 

"I..read.. _anh!_ Umm..a..Kitty... _something.."_ Sophie's breathing became erratic.

"Yes?" Kit urged.

"Where Jon..wants to watch.. _ahh God Richard."_ She hissed. "Robb..fucking me." She finished with heavy breath.

"Ahhh." Kit sighed. "I'd _love_ to watch that." Kit said in a low groan. "I want inside you first though Sophie, and _he_ can watch."

Richard nearly cursed out loud, a deep growl of protest building in his throat as he he continued to slip in and out of her cunt. It was only fair, the only one who hadn't cum yet, was Kit. Still, it didn't mean he had to like it, especially as he did all the work to get her ready. No no, it _wasn't work._ If this was work, he'd pull overtime everyday.

His mind wandered ahead, preparing himself to watch Sophie being fucked by Kit. His erection throbbed uncomfortably in his pants and he pulled at his zipper, kneeled up and groaned as he pulled them down enough to free himself. Sophie jerked again, this time followed by Kit's angry reaction.

"God _damnit!"_

Sophie winced at the loss of contact from him as he watched Kit pulling his phone from his pocket. Instead of throwing it against the wall or at least turning it off and setting it down, Kit's frown deepened. Looking at Sophie, then him, he shifted apologetically. 

"Sorry, fuck..I have to take this." 

Sophie nodded quickly and Richard stood, pulling his pants back up. "Go on." He nodded.

Kit reluctantly broke away from her and opened the door to step outside. Sophie turned back to face him, his eyes already on her. He licked his top lip, tasting her on his tongue. Her eyes sparkled back at him as he took a deep breath. 

"So I guess we wait?" He shrugged. 

Her body engulfed him. Her lips and tongue assaulted his, pulling, grasping, _yanking_ at his hair, his neck, as she reached down his pants to grab his cock.

"No." She growled. "Let's make Kitty proud."

Kissing her again he reached under her knees and lifted her up. Squinting one eye open, something Kit was incapable of doing, he raced her back into her room and landed on top of her as they fell onto the bed together. She furiously worked his pants down as his hands roamed back between her legs. She moaned his name in his ear and shimmied his pants down with her feet. 

"Sophie." He breathed heavily, feeling himself settled right at her entrance. 

"It's okay, I'm safe." She panted, pulling him in. "Richard _please..please."_ She begged. "I want you inside me. _I want to feel you.._ I know you want to be inside my wet-"

He simply wouldn't wait another second. Thrusting forward, he easily slipped fully into her as his breath locked in his throat.

"Oh god.. _fuck."_

It was all in his voice. If she didn't know before, nothing about his initial reaction of finally being inside of her hid the truth. He was in perfect bliss. He had longed for this. He dreamed of this. He imagined her moans, her legs wrapped around him, her feet rubbing his thighs, but the reality.. _fuck.._ it was nothing compared to the real thing. 

 _"Richard."_ She panted.

His body found the strength to move. He pulled out and slid back in, listening to her cunt as her lips moved with him inside her. His mind drew a blank as his body continued to move, already searing hot and pulsing heavily, he buried his face into her neck and winced. 

"Don't stop.. _don't stop Richard."_ She moaned.

"I..god Soph, you know I won't."

"I'm close..I'm..close.. _oh god..oh..oh god, don't stop."_

 _"_ Fuck Sophie, you're..begging isn't.... _helping_." He grunted 

He didn't expect their first time to be a marathon, but it was too much. Being inside her, his cock moving in fluid motion, filling her, urgently slamming into her, he stroked her clit and felt her nails tearing the skin on his back. She's so slick, her pussy drenching their thighs as his thrusts quicken. He feels the beads of sweat falling down his cheek, the sticky sweet smell of sex building as Sophie's body trembles underneath him. 

" _Yes yes..yes! Yes! Richard..yes! Oh god!"_

Her body seizes as he lifts his ass high, grazing her clit, he enters her with one final thrust. She cries out, screaming his name while he erupts deep inside her. His grunt echoed in the room as he felt her tighten around him. Their twitching bodies eventually formed a mold that clung together in the throes of release and Richard felt the last pulses shoot from him. Her neck was hot, her hair damp and sticking to her skin, he collapsed in a heap to her side. 

"You couldn't wait _five fucking minutes."_ Kit's voice came from over them. 

Neither of them had the strength to move. They breathed heavily still and lay there for a moment until he felt her catch her breath.

"We just did what Kitty wanted." Sophie panted. "There's _more."_

 _"More than what I saw?"_ Kit asked.

"Damn..I hope so." She responded quickly. "Roll that cart in here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be bias, but I wished for Richard to get the first go lol. The Kitty fic referenced (even though there are no quotes) is Northmens Wife's latest chapter. No holds barred with next chspter. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big ol smutty chapter. This is my last contribution as I hand the torch back to Kitty from here.

 

Kit couldn't take much  of watching her lips encompass strawberries after gulps of champagne. It was a train wreck in front of him. She never bothered to dress so she stood by the cart and plucked various items from each tray as he refilled her glass. Her tongue, her nearly red swollen lips in motion, did nothing to quell the erection he had since walking in and seeing her legs locked around Richard's thighs as he pounded into her. And because he was not deaf, listening to her cries in the midst of orgasm was..well, enough for the conversation he just had to fall out of his head entirely.

She set her empty glass down, as his eyes flickered to Richard propped up in her bed, his arms folded over his lap with an insufferable smirk on his face. Sophie turned her head to follow his gaze.

"You want something besides champagne?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "I'm good." He smiled back.

"You hungry?" 

"I'm _starved."_ Richard replied.

Kit rolled his eyes when she giddily fed him a strawberry. Sophie turned around in time to catch his reaction and giggled. 

"How about you Kit..you hungry?"

He only stared back at her teasing smile as his eyes wandered down her body. Tomorrow, he would act across her. They'd read lines, and he'd be professional, and so would she. Tonight, he wanted to devour her. He reached out to grab her wrist, pulling her forward, taking a step, he collided with with her body. Her eyes widened on his, as he brought her fingers to his lips and sucked the sticky strawberry residue. He watched her chest stop moving and grinned as he kissed her fingertips.

"I could eat." He teased.

"Oh?" She breathed.

"Mmm."

Just as he was about to pull her closer, she pulled her hand out and stepped back. 

"I..I need to freshen up." She said quickly. 

Of course she did. She still had Richard inside her..and she was _Sophie._ He nodded back with a half smile. 

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured her.

He and Richard admired the view as she disappeared behind the door. His eyes immediately bore into Richard as the door shut. 

"Yes?" Richard slyly asked.

"You're a dick." He shot back.

"You're an idiot for taking a _call."_ He smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

Kit had no clever comeback. He was right. He should have let it go to voicemail. He poured two glasses and handed one to Richard. He took it and Kit clinked his glass. 

"To the first King in the North."

Richard chuckled before throwing his head back. Downing both glasses, they held silence for a moment. 

"You still want to do this?" He whispered. 

Richard looked up and leaned forward. "I want to do anything she wants me to do."

He couldn't help but smile. Nodding, he rolled the cart back and turned around. Stepping closer to the bathroom door, he undressed and lay his clothes over the dresser, turning off the lamp before she walked out. Once the door open, Kit was there to take her into his arms. Her lips parted for his tongue, pressing closer, spreading her thighs, bucking forward enough to feels the softness of her lips. His first instinct was to thrust straight into her warm cunt, but he pulled back and hissed.

" _Ahhhhhh_ fuck Soph, _no."_

He met her protesting eyes with determination and turned her around. His hands roamed her body, her breasts, across her smooth stomach, her thatch of hair, then the flesh of her clit. Pushing her forward, he pressed against her back, nestled his face into her neck and bit down. Her arms shot out, reaching over her head to the wall in front of them. Using his foot, he encouraged her ankles apart with a soft nudge. Grinding the cleft of her ass, she parted her legs and moaned.

"Have you-"

"No." She whispered.

Skimming kisses along her neck he sighed softly. 

"Do you want to sweet girl?" He asked against her ear.

" _Yes."_ She whimpered. 

_Oh fuck. Fuck._

"I'll be sure to go slow..and ready you the best I can." He assured her.

"Okay." She agreed softly.

He looked to Richard and snapped his head to the side. "Stand in front of her."

Richard uncovered himself, swung his legs off the bed and stood. He rested his hand on her shoulder as he slid in front of her. 

"You want to get her ready?" Kit asked him. 

Richard glanced at him over her shoulder, then back on her. Kit noticed her nod and Richard's hand reaching around to graze her bottom. Nodding back, he stepped to the side and around before Richard moved. 

"Do you have anything..to make it _easier?"_ He suggested.

She nodded slowly in the direction towards the bathroom. Kit nodded back and left them. Searching the counter, his eyes fell onto a small dainty bottle of oil. He reached out and instinctively opened it, bringing it up to his nose, he closed his eyes, inhaling the soft citrus scent that couldn't be more fitting for Sophie. Smiling, he walked back out and saw Richard on his knees behind her. It was enough to stop him in his tracks, as he took in the view of Richard on one bent knee behind her, both hands grasping her hips, and his face buried in her ass. 

Shifting his weight, he reached down to adjust his now throbbing cock and leaned against the door. Sophie's arms reached over, her palms flat against the wall in front of her as she slowly rolled her hips further back. Richard was feasting on her and he walked walked around to watch. The blood rushed hot to his groin, as he watched Richard's tongue entering her, licking around the tight pink hole he tasted only moments ago. He watched as he sucked softly on her ass, licking his lips as he turned his head. Kit could only only grin in agreement.

"Tasty?"

Richard swore under his breath, spotted the bottle in his hand and stood up to take his place in front of her. Kit moved behind her and tipped the bottle enough to rub the oil between three fingers. Richard put both hands over her shoulders, massaging them gently before he slipped his fingers between her thighs. Her whimpers begged for touch. He abides with two fingers gliding down her wet slit. Using the saliva Richard left around her ass, he rolled his middle finger around until she bucked back. 

Pressing his body against her, he nipped her shoulder blade under Richard's fingers before slipping his finger inside. Her body flinched forward with a pleasurable gasp as he rested his head on her back to listen, focusing on what spot made her moan like that. The intensity of what he was preparing her for fluttered in his stomach. This wasn't just another willing beauty, this was _Sophie._ His heart pounded, struggling with his conscious, as he thought of facing her in the morning, pulling off professionalism like every day before _this_. So much was rumored, written, speculated and analyzed about his performance across her in the last season, enough to make him question _himself_..had he taken the direction too far? He only acted as he was directed to do so. Was he really the reason this "Jonsa" fandom exploded? Shaking the thoughts from his head, he nudged his nose across her spine as she softly pushed back on his fingers.

He slipped another finger inside her, committing her breathless mewls to memory. If it was obvious enough to gain momentum, his desire for her would have been a dead giveaway if it happened while filming. The endless prodding, the inevitable questions, the pleading shippers..he avoided all of it, as she teased in interviews about him being "her brother". Swallowing hard, his slick fingers thrust deeper into her hole.

" _Ahhh..mmmm_ Kit." She moaned. 

She pushed her body forward, writhing against Richard. They made eye contact before Richard leaned in to kiss her. Her breath hitched as he gently stretched her, still pumping his fingers, but softly. She backed onto them, moaning and grasping onto Richard as his cock neared his fingers. Spreading once more, he tipped the small bottle over his shaft and withdrew his fingers to rub the oil generously over his entire length before squeezing a drop of precum off the tip. She backed up eagerly until he was positioned in just the right spot and everything became slow motion.

"Fuck..Sophie." He breathed.

"Please Kit...just-"

Taking a deep breath, he inched forward, and slowly edged in. 

" _Anh, ahh, ohh fuck."_ She whined.

Her whole body reacted, as did his. He had to remind himself to take it slow. This was _Sophie._ This was her first time. He had to fight the animal inside him to drive into her. He winced aloud, as just the tip entered her. There weren't enough curse words to hiss as he remained still. Surely his teeth would crack as hard as he bit down, when he finally opened his eyes to see her face buried into Richard's neck. His _brother_ held her tightly, cradled deep into the nape of her neck, one hand threaded through her hair, pulling it back, whispering into her ear.

"Soph." He choked. "Tell me when I can move love." 

" _Now_ Kit _..yes."_ She panted.

He pulled back, and slowly thrust further in. She whined, propped up on the tips of her feet and shuddered, digging her nails into the flesh of Richard's shoulders. He watched as Richard reached down between her legs, a pained expression coming over his face as he sunk his fingers into her. Kit slowly pulled out and poured a few more drops of oil on his fingers before throwing the bottle on the bed. Applying more to himself, Sophie rode Richard's fingers and cried out as he pushed back in, further this time. Buried more than halfway inside her now, he grit his teeth and couldn't help grunting.

" _Bloody hell, fuck."_ He swore.

"You are so, so wet Sophie. Does he feel good in your ass sweet girl?"

 _"More..._ oh god, _more."_ She begged, panting and pulling at Richard's hair.

"More _what_ sweetling? Me? Or _him?"_ Kit asked.

" _Mm..both._ Kit.. _more..Richard."_

Jesus _fuck,_ she wanted them _both._

Kit met Richard's eager eyes and he slowly pulled out just an inch before sliding back inside. She whimpered as he filled her. Surrounded completely in the tight warmth of her ass, he grunted deep from his throat as he settled inside her. To his surprise, she rolled back, moaning with pleasure as she grasped Richard's cock, guiding it through her front.

"Fuck..Soph, are you _sure?"_

He could hear the struggle in his voice and nearly grinned. Richard _the gentleman._ He sympathized as well, knowing this was quite a challenge for a first timer, but.. _Sophie._

_"Yes. Yes Richard. Both of you."_

Kit knew he didn't need to warn him to go _slow,_ but shot Richard a warning glance regardless. Richard gave a slight nod and braced her shoulders with both hands. Staying still, he watched Richard dip low, squeezing his eyes tight as she guided him inside. He felt Richard slowly push into her, she trembled, bucking forward with a sharp gasp. 

"Sophie." Richard choked. 

"Tell us when." Kit whispered. 

"Kit..you..first." She exhaled. 

He gently pulled out and rolled, more than thrust, back in. Richard waited patiently, his eyes opened and focused on her, waiting for her word. He was hers to command. 

"Now _you."_ She pleaded. 

Richard moved so softly out and back in, he barely felt it. He took two slow, deep thrusts before pulling her in for a kiss. Kit put his hands on her hips and pushed her forward onto Richard's cock before pulling her back onto his. She moaned and reached behind to grasp his ass, digging her nails into the soft flesh.

"How does it feel Soph? Do you like being filled with both of us?" 

"Yes, _god yes."_ She gasped. "I want you both to cum inside me." 

Richard groaned and pushed himself deeper as Kit looked down. It was all he needed. Seeing the length of him slowly coming out of her and sliding back in, was more than enough to feel his nerves tighten, heat boiling to the surface. His face got hot as he glanced at Richard, lost in his own world. He didn't need any more convincing than the strained look on his face to just.. _last._ He couldn't blame him, he was ready to explode hours ago, but Richard came twice and showed no signs of exhaustion. He suspected he could go all night. 

Feeling the aching pressure build up as her tight hole grasped him all the way down and up, he moved in sync with Richard as they both cautiously picked up their pace. 

" _Richard ah! Please."_ She panted. " _Kit..I'm.."_

 _"Yes."_ Richard growled.

He reached down and fingered her clit while Kit cupped her breasts and pitched her nipples. Her gasps quickened until they became almost silent. 

"I'm coming Sophie." He choked. 

The air in the room was sucked out as his thrusts broke. In a dizzy haze, he felt his muscles tighten, his throat constricting mid-breath as he plunged into her a final time.

" _Ah fuck!"_ He grunted.

He groaned breathlessly as he came, feeling her muscles tighten and squeeze around him. Richard pulled her closer, rocking her hips over his cock as she held onto each of them. Her thighs trembled as she bucked back, feeling his cock go deeper into her, she convulsed around Richard as he came with her. Still buried deep, he felt her throbbing around Richard. The timing was unbelievable, their bodies pulsing into and around one another's. Kit felt like it wouldn't end. An almost painful orgasm that seemed endless, he held onto her tightly as she shook against him. He felt their fingers, smelled their heavy breath, the aftermath of their tremors. He didn't realize who he held onto until he opened his eyes and saw they had each fell forward like dominos. Richard leaned against the wall and breathed heavily, stroking her hair. 

"Wow." Kit breathed.

"Right." Richard agreed.

"I can't feel my legs." Sophie said.

He and Richard chuckled at this and he could feel their laughter inside her.

 

Richard opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling fan whirling above them. He didn't sleep as much as lay there with his eyes closed. Looking to his right, he smiled at the sight of Sophie deep asleep, her mouth slightly open and a mop of tangled hair spread over the pillow. Kit lay on his back behind her, and there was no doubt he was sleeping, unless he was faking the snores. He stared back at Sophie and sighed. She fulfilled his every desire tonight and then some. He hadn't expected her to be up for anything after having both of them inside her, but after another snack and drink, she surprised them by sprawling out across the bed. 

She started touching herself, spreading her legs open as they stood side by side, in a trance as they watched. She made the last suggestion, wishing for Richard to take her from behind. When Richard reacted with a quick glance at Kit, she answered his question before he asked it.

"Oh and he'll be in my mouth."

 _That_ was enough to get his blood pumping, all to the same place in fact. Each of them lasted much longer this time. Richard took his time, gliding in, holding her hips and pulling them back as she slid back onto his cock. He watched more, took more in, took the time to enjoy this rare view. Sophie's rounded bottom, her long spine laid out before him, her arms over Kit's thighs as her head bobbed on his cock. She hummed, sucked, kissed, licked and moaned, using long firm strokes between breaths before Kit's hands tightened around bundles of her hair, guiding her as his legs writhed around her body.

Richard enjoyed her blowjob so much, and knew Kit was struggling to make it last. At some point they all picked up the pace and before he knew it, he was pounding into her. Smacking into the backs of her thighs, he boldly spanked her bottom and heard a muffled whine from her full mouth. Once he heard her pleading with heavy breath, he reached around and generously circled two fingers flat around her clit. She bobbed faster before Kit's muscles seized. Like before, Sophie let Kit's grip keep her there and with a choking cry, he watched his head go back as he came in her mouth. 

She made sure to swallow every drop before licking him and sitting up with a gasp. She reached up as her hand went through his hair. This position made it easier to graze her clit and brace her with his other arm, massaging her breast, and biting down at the cinch of her neck and shoulder. Looking up to see Kit watching them, he thrust deeper, squeezed tighter, wincing as he felt the edge of release. 

"God you two are a pleasure to watch." Kit said. He sat up straight and got on his knees in front of her. "I've got her clit Richard."

Richard had moved his hand away and placed them back on her hips, continuing to thrust while Kit's head lowered to her breast. Her body ruptured at Kit's touch, her thighs slamming together as she pulled at his dark locks. Kit was quite a pretty one himself, he could have _anyone_ , and he often wondered why he never went after Sophie. If he played Jon's character instead, he wouldn't have been able to fight the urge..and perhaps fall in love with her.

Snapped back to life by the faintest touch from Kit's fingertips, a groan came rumbling from his throat.

"Sounds like you're both about to cum..is that right Sophie? You ready sweetling?"

" _Yes."_ Her voice was worn, almost lost completely.

He no longer felt the need to go so fast, slowing his pace so she could enjoy Kit's fingers as he rolled his hips, reaching deep against her wall, seeking the spot that she guided him to with her subtle movement. 

"Right... _ahh yes, there. Right..there. God yes, yes. Yes!"_

He came so hard when he felt her body spasm, he thought he'd never stop. He didn't want to stop. If this was it, he'd stay buried inside her as long as he could. She spent several moments quietly catching her breath before the three of them simultaneously fell forward in a heap of arms and heavy breath. They didn't move, merely lay there quietly until he felt Sophie's hand in his. 

He sighed softly as he now watched them sleep like the dead and glanced at the clock. He told himself they'd have to disappear before dawn, neither of them wanting any more rumours started, especially one from a sighting of them leaving her hotel. He frowned and took a moment to watch her sleep. He needed to remember everything. Her lips on him, her breath in his mouth, her eyes and the way she looked at him, turning him into a puddle. He felt pain in his chest before deciding to crawl out of bed. The pain intensified with every inch of distance he put between them. Walking into the bathroom, he shut the door as quiet as possible and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Her marks were everywhere. A bite mark in the area over the hair on his chest, a purple mark she sucked into his neck, thin scratches on his arms, his waist, and turning around, he discovered the source of the stings. Four moon shaped gashes on each cheek made him smile. He hardly felt it when she did it, but he would feel it for the next few days for sure. Turning around, he scanned her sink and picked up a few various items. She was such a lovely woman. He imagined seeing her makeup and hair brush scattered over _his counter._

_Stop. It's tonight. Just tonight._

Running water for the shower, he stepped in when the water ran warm, almost too hot, he let his body adjust and winced through his teeth as it ran over his wounds. His body was a mess, every muscle aching and tensing under the hot water. He took her pouf off the shower head, squeezed her body wash into it and couldn't help humming as he inhaled her signature scent. Amused that he was using her soap and pouf, in spite of being in places inside her that her pouf couldn't reach, he lathered his body and thought about walking around smelling like Sophie all day. A fresh lemony scent mixed with coconut combined with the steam and engulfed him.

Lost in his memory of the night, he didn't hear her when she came in. Didn't see her as she stepped into the tub behind him. He only knew when her hands slid around him. He jumped as his eyes snapped open, her fingers threading through his soapy chest hair, pressing her body against his back. He felt her thick thatch of hair against the back of his upper thigh and let out his breath.

"Oh _god Sophie."_

He nearly lost his voice as well, coming out like a broken whisper.

"I'm not quite finished with you yet." She whispered.

Her hand squeezed lather from the pouf, then wrapped firmly around his standing erection, she started stroking him slowly up and down. He grew harder in her hand by more than just her touch. It was everything, everything about her. It pained him to think about it. 

" _Richard."_ She whined. 

He turned in her arms, taking her face into both hands, eagerly kissing her so that she may _feel_ it. He didn't know, he _hoped._ Her fingers now combed through his hair, as she kissed him back. Their tongues moved softly in sync, kissing and kissing, sucking her soft bottom lip, nowhere _near_ growing weary of it. This could be it. If this was the way they spent the last few minutes alone together, he'd leave happy. 

_No he wouldn't._

_Fuck._

How could he even think of happy and _leaving her_ in the same sentence?

He felt her gyrations against his cock becoming more desperate. She lifted her leg, resting her foot on the ledge and led him back to oblivion. 

" _Oh..fuuuck. Jesus Sophie you'll be the death of me."_

She stayed steady by locking her arms around his neck as he slid straight in. Her voice squeaked over his shoulder as he tightened his grasp around her waist. As much as she had been through tonight, her cunt stayed tight around him and he groaned similarly to the first time he sank inside her.

"I love this you know..I.. _ahh when you're inside me Richard."_

She circled her hips in his arms as he wondered what the hell to think. He shouldn't think at all. He started pulling back, reentering her slowly.. _softly._  He may not have known what to think, but he knew what he wanted. He didn't want to wake Kit. He wanted to stay quiet as possible. He wanted to have this moment _alone._ His movements stayed painfully slow, and slow allowed thoughts to creep in. She stayed just as quiet, pulling back until her face was in front of his. The water cascaded from her hair and long eyelashes, but her eyes remained open, piercing his. 

He stared back, tenderly pushing back inside her as he watched her mouth fall open in a silent gasp. He moved her back against the wall and lifted both her legs until they wrapped around him as he cupped her ass. He barely moved inside her, holding her up more by being buried deep into her. He kept his thrusts short, while her eyes stayed on his. 

"It.. _feels different."_ She choked.

"It's _suppose_ to." He whispered back.

" _Why?"_ She whined as he pushed up.

"My god Soph, don't you _know?"_

His heart beat so hard he was sure she'd feel it. It was nothing short of a confession, and he was sure she knew. She squeezed her eyes tight, wincing as his cock grazed her clit. 

"You're.. _you're.."_

 _"What Sophie..what am I doing?"_ He breathed.

Her face edged closer. "You're _making love to me."_ She whispers.

The truth was like a hammer to his chest and he felt free to let emotion take over. The feeling between their bodies immediately changed as the act took on a whole new meaning. She held him closer, drawing him in like a magnet. He clung to her, feeling her own heart beating wildy in her chest. He swept his palm across her forehead, staring intensely into her eyes as they silently reached their peak. Richard thought she'd never stop coming around his cock and continued to watch as he pulsed inside her again and again. 

Her face was beautifully flushed, her red cheeks still not as bright as her eyes as she smiled sadly across him. 

" _Stay."_

Her request raced through his brain and crept into his heart. 

_Stay inside her? Stay in the room? Stay with her?_

"Anything.. _anything you want Sophie."_

Her head fell heavily onto his shoulder as he stayed inside her. He rested on her shoulder the same way and they stayed like that, for how long, he had no idea. He was exactly where he wanted to be..until the water started to run cold. It happened quickly, turning from tepid to shocking within a minute, when he reluctantly broke away to turn the knobs. He put both hands on her shoulders and smiled. As all the words he wanted to express a bundle in his head, he tried to think of the right ones,  but heard the door open.

"You guys done? I need to jump in real quick before we leave." Kit's voice echoed.

He jerked the shower curtain back as Richard whirled around, cupping his crotch. Kit looked down and smirked. 

"I think the jig is up _brother_." He scoffed, then looked at Sophie. "You get enough rest?"

"Mhmm." She nodded quickly. 

"Good."

They stood there awkwardly until Kit stepped into the tub looking at Richard. "I mean..you can stay if you want."

He rolled his eyes and changed his mind about telling him there was no hot water. Stepping out with one foot, he held his hand out for Sophie and she took it with a smile as they got out together. Kit closed the curtain behind them as Richard snatched a towel from the rack and put it over her head, dabbing her hair and drying her arms and back. She smiled sweetly as he dried her, grabbing another towel behind him to do the same. The squeal pierced their ears as the water ran.

"Fuck!" 

They both laughed at Kit's endless swears, sneaking out the door quickly and back into the room. As their laughter died away, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her smile lingered until her eyes flickered towards the clock.

"Umm." She said nervously. 

He held her hand. "Don't worry, we're going. Not together..one of us will leave first."

Sighing in relief, she squeezed his hand assuringly and smiled. It had to end eventually. A night he would never forget. A woman he would never forget. Sadness crept in and he kept it from showing, by finally looking away. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a sense of pride having written the smutty parts of this, and although it isn't quite finished, I want to personally thank the readers. We do this for the fun of it and no other reason. If y'all even knew how many harassing comments (and their CONTENT) we've had to delete since we've started this fic, you might be shocked. Shocked. So, in the spirit of stubbornness, along with encouragement from some great women, I happily leave you this juicy, smut-filled chapter. *curtsies*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the smut comes the fluff.

Richard was pretty certain he had never dressed so slowly in his life, looking for any excuse to remain in Sophie’s hotel room, to stay with her for another moment and have one more kiss. As soon as he walked away, their night would be over and he would have nothing but a memory.

“Quick smoke before we leave?” Kit was already dressed, in his typical henley and tight jeans. The man completely lacked imagination when it came to style.

“I think I need one.” He pulled a couple cigarettes from his pack, handing one to Kit. Lighting his, Richard took a quick drag.

“You know to be quiet about this, right? Rose and I...If she heard any rumors about the three of us, it could get bad.” The man had already finished his cigarette and was reaching for another.

He gave the man an annoyed glare. “Who am I going to tell? No need to worry over Sophie, she won’t want any stories outp about this either. That was Rose on the phone then?”

Sophie had rushed into the bathroom as soon as Kit had come out, wanting to dry her hair and put some makeup on. He suspected that was the only reason Kit had not left yet, wanting to give her a final kiss goodbye.

“Yeah, said she may have changed her mind again. If she wants it, I think I’m ready to really try this time.” He gave a half grin, smiling uncertainly.  Kit had broken up and gotten back together with Rose so many times Richard no longer bothered trying to keep count.

He finished his cigarette, throwing the butt away. “I wish you luck.”

Kit walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. “Richard, a bit of advice. You should take a chance with Sophie. She fucked me but she made love to you.”

He looked at his feet, uncertain of what response to give.

Kit merely shrugged his shoulders. “Or don’t. Maybe we could meet up again when filming for next season starts and have ourselves another night.”

Richard didn’t respond, the moment lost when the bathroom door opened and Sophie emerged. Her hair was now dry, falling in loose waves down her back. She had on some light pink lipstick, the very shade of his new favorite color. Her dress was a simple cream color, sleeveless and ending mid-thigh. He thought it did a rather great job showing off her gorgeous, long legs.

“If neither of you mind, I’d like to leave first. The earlier I go, the less likely there are any cameras to spot me.” Kit gave a resigned half-smile, likely thinking of all the shots that had been taken of him over the years.

“Not a problem, you’re more likely to be spotted than I am.” Richard would get another ten minutes or so with Sophie that way. He didn’t quite have the star power of Kit and had never felt happier for it.

Kit walked over to Sophie and placed his hands around her waist before leaning in for a final kiss goodbye. Richard stood there, watching the two of them, feeling increasingly awkward. He didn’t think their kiss needed to last quite that long.

“You know how special you are to me, right?”

Sophie said nothing, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

“Jon Snow would be a very lucky man if he ever got Sansa.” Kit gave her a gentle smile, softly stroking her hair.

“Sansa would be a very lucky woman if she ever got Jon Snow. Good bye Kit.”

Richard was starting to think Jon Snow could go fuck himself.

“Goodbye, Stark.”

“And you, Snow.”

Kit patted his shoulder before walking to the door, opening it, and leaving him alone with Sophie.

They stood there, facing each other, the silence growing uncomfortable.

“How are you feeling?” Richard stopped himself from biting his lip.

“I’m a bit tired, ended up not getting much sleep last night.” Sophie gave him a shy, half-smile before starting to rub her lips together. The confident woman from last night was gone, she was as unsure of herself as he was.

“Yeah, me too.” He grinned at her, not certain of what else to say. Richard had no intention of telling her she was special to him, even if it was true. That line could be found in any primer book on how to have a one-night stand, he wanted to do better. “Last night, I didn’t come over planning for any of that to happen, I don’t usually do things like that, closer to never really. I came over because I had been missing you.”

“You missed me?

Richard didn’t answer right away, walking up to her instead. He took her right hand in both of his and brought it to his chest. He wanted to do more than that before leaving but it was enough for now.

“Of course, I think of you all the time. Besides, would Robb Stark ever tell a lie?” He stopped himself from biting his lip again.

Sophie started laughing, the first that morning. “Not to Sansa, he loved her.”

“Exactly.” When Disney hired him, they said it was because of his charm, yet Richard’s stomach was in knots and he could feel the sweat beginning to form on his lower back. She had asked him to stay though and Kit told him to take a chance. “Sophie, are you free tonight?”

She did that little roll of her eyes he saw her do sometimes. “Does Robb wish to show more of what he does to Sansa?” Her words were flirtatious but Richard did not miss the way she stiffened at his question. Sophie thought he wanted another repeat of the night before.

He took his left hand away from hers and brought it up to her face, stroking from her chin and up her jaw line before touching her hair. “No. I wanted to show you what Richard would like to do with Sophie, starting with taking you out to dinner.”

“I was hoping you would ask.” She licked her lips, giving him a tempting glimpse of her little pink tongue.

“Good, because I’m going to kiss you now.”

“I was hoping you would do that too,” she whispered.

He cupped her cheeks, looking at her lips briefly before meeting her eyes. Richard could notice the difference almost as soon as their lips met, this kiss was new. It was slower, a real beginning, the urgency of the night before was gone.

Too soon, he pulled away. “I should go, before there are lots of people around. Can you be ready at seven?”

“That’s perfect.” Her lips had darkened a bit, swollen from their kiss.

They said their goodbyes and he gave her a final kiss before leaving her room. Richard lasted until the elevator before sending her a text message. _I miss you already._

He got a response less than a minute later. _I can still smell you on my pillow._

Richard couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he walked out of the hotel. It would take him the entire day to find the perfect romantic restaurant for the two of them. He needed to buy flowers too, that meant visiting several flower shops to find the arrangement she would love the most.

*******

Meanwhile...over on tumblr…..

Robbxsansafanfic posts two pictures, the caption reading “Is this Kit and Richard leaving Sophie’s hotel? Only ten minutes apart!!!”

Rebglog. “OMG”  
Reblog “I cannot.”  
Reblog. “On the floor. Ded”  
Reblog. “This is everything I ever wanted.”

Robbxsansafanfic posts another picture, one week later. “They are walking together and holding hands!! Holding hands!!!”

Reblog. “OMGOMGOMGOMG”  
Reblog. “Literally flailing about and squealing”  
Reblog. “Still on the floor. Still ded.”  
Reblog. “All of our dreams have come true.”

Robbxsansafanfic posts another picture, two weeks later. “Now they are in a restaurant together. See how he is looking at her!!”

Reblog. “Is this heaven? Are we in heaven?”  
Reblog. “All the SEVEN HEAVENS”  
Reblog. “Still on the floor ded. Someone come find my body.”  
Reblog. “Ship officially launched people!”

*******

RedMandaPanda presses the approve button to the latest comment on her new Robsa fic from TheRealST.

_I’m so excited to see another new Robsa fic! I love this story so much! Keep on writing, I’ll be here, eagerly waiting for the next chapter._

A part of RedMandaPanda wonders if it really is Sophie but quickly dismisses the idea. Why would Sophie Turner spend any time reading her story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading this, it was a lot of fun writing. A big thank you to Jeanette for doing this with me, it would not have happened otherwise. We laughed quite a bit while working through this, messaging story ideas and thoughts back and forth. Another big thank you to Janina who seems to have a knack for reaching out at just the right time to encourage me to keep writing.


End file.
